Nuevo Comienzo
by Darleen
Summary: Jack vive! Pero algo sucede y la ambulancia n la q viajaba se estrella,todos creen q murió, pero n realidad es rescatado por Bones Darley. Sin recordar nada comienza una nueva vida con ayuda de Bones. Sus hermanos lo encontrarán?Les gustará el nuevo Jack?
1. Salvado?

Crossover con Death Sentence, no tienen que haber visto la peli para entender el fic XP yo tampoco la vi jajaaj.

Jack no muere!!! Pero algo sucede mientras es llevado al hospital en una ambulancia, un accidente, la ambulancia choca, un escape hace que explote, sin embargo Jack ha tenido suerte nuevamente y se salva, un desconocido le ayuda, pero olvida todo. Este desconocido tiene más de un esqueleto en el closet ¿Qué sucederá cuando los hermanos Mercer se enteren de que la ambulancia que transportaba a su hermanito ha chocado? Y lo peor, que no hay sobrevivientes dentro de ella. Jack continúa con su nueva vida como Jack Darley ¿Podrá recuperar la memoria? ¿Descubrirán los Mercer que su hermano está vivo? ¿Cómo se gana la vida el buen Jack? Todo esto y mucho más a continuación :P

Comienza cuando Jack es disparado. No desarrollé tanto la parte que creo que ya conocen por que se haría muy denso leer la película ¬¬

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jack –dijo Bobby al ver que no estaba -¡JACK! –salió corriendo mientras tomaba su escopeta.

Salió afuera y lo vio de rodillas, un hombre con una máscara de hockey frente a él, apuntándole con un arma.

-¡JACK! –volvió a gritar saliendo y apuntando su escopeta al extraño, no con su hermanito, no con Jack. Descargó un disparo y el hombre calló, pero en ese momento una camioneta negra se frenó cerca de ellos, de ella bajaron unos hombres armados. Vio que Jack se levantaba para ponerse a cubierto, tapándose la herida con una mano, esquivando los disparos por poco.

Maldición, maldición, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Escuchó sus gritos, le habían disparado en las piernas, aquello lo enfureció terriblemente. Descargó varios disparos contra los hombres, pero no les quedó otra alternativa que ponerse a cubierto dentro de la casa.

Escuchó a Sophie llamar una ambulancia antes de que los disparos de las ametralladoras sobrepasaran cualquier ruido. Se detuvieron.

-¡Bobby! –escuchó que Jack gritaba.

-¡Jack!

-¡Bobby! –fue en ese momento cuando sintió que una furia terrible se apoderaba de él, sacaría a Jack de allí, lo salvaría aún que tuviera que acabar con cada uno de aquellos bastardos por su solo, no le quitarían a su hermano menor.

Se asomó en la ventana y comenzó a disparar. Vio que Angel se sumaba, pero ellos tenían ametralladoras, no prestaba atención a cuantos caían, lo importante era que cayeran todos, en su mente sólo resonaban los gritos de Jack.

-¡Bobby!

-¡Jack, aguarda! -le gritó, otro disparo, otro que caía, pero Jack seguía en peligro, estaba herido, y si no hacían algo lo perderían. Los disparos continuaron, la pared detrás de la que estaba escondido comenzó a agujerearse, hubo un chillido de Sophie.

-¡Jeremiah! ¿Dónde vas?

No importaba, Jerry estaba bien, Jack no. Desde arriba Angel acabó con uno quedaba sólo uno con chaqueta marrón, o al menos eso era lo que veía. Entonces descubrió que no tenía más balas, no era posible, sólo una necesitaba.

-Oh… mierda –masculló furioso. Por un agujero en la pared vio que el hombre estaba por cargar su arma, era ahora o nunca. Agarró un ladrillo roto y salió lanzándoselo en la cabeza, justo en la cara, eso había sido buena puntería. Lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a pegarle, furioso.

Sin que Bobby lo viera, uno de los que estaban en el suelo agarró su ametralladora, apenas vivo. Angel bajó por el techo y corrió hacia él, quitándosela de una patada, pero eso no era todo, la camioneta había arrancado y se dirigía a Bobby, demasiado ocupado descargando su ira como para notarlo.

-¡Bobby! ¡BOBBY! –intentó moverlo.

En ese momento el volvo de Jerry embistió a la furgoneta de lado, quitándola del camino. Bobby no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Jack, mientras la ambulancia aparecía en la esquina, seguida de un coche de policía.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! –Gritó, corriendo hacia su hermano –Jack, mírame –le tomó el rostro, el muchacho lo miró, no parecía tan grabe… se salvaría, tenía que salvarse.

A toda velocidad la puerta trasera de la ambulancia se abrió y bajaron dos paramédicos con una camilla.

-¡Muévanse! –Gritó uno de ellos llegando junto a ellos –Muy bien. Uno, dos, tres –contaron con su compañero y alzaron a Jack al mismo tiempo, acostándolo en la camilla -¿Qué le sucedió? –preguntó rápidamente a Bobby mientras lo transportaban a la ambulancia.

-Le dispararon en el pecho, creo… creo que también en la pierna… -estaba algo desorientado, le había impresionado ver a su hermano herido, tanta sangre… nunca le había afectado la sangre, pero esa era de Jack, no era cualquier líquido rojo.

Subieron a Jack a la ambulancia, quiso subir tras ellos, pero el policía lo detuvo.

-Señor, debemos hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Qué?

-No puede irse señor.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Debo ir con mi hermano! –gritó.

Jerry lo sostuvo -Vamos Bobby, tranquilízate, Jack estará bien.

Asintió con la mirada perdida y se dejó caer en la nieve. Si, Jack estaría bien, los habían matado a todos, ahora estaría bien, no podía hacer más por él, tenía que creer eso si no quería lanzarse sobre el policía.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack abrió los ojos. Sentía frío, mucho frío, y un dolor algo dormido en su hombro derecho casi en el pecho, tenía la cara y la mayoría del cuerpo entumecido, la pierna le dolía terriblemente. Entrecerró los ojos para habituarse al reflejo de algo… nieve, pero también fuego. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba en el infierno? Se preguntó por las llamas… que idiotez.

Hizo un esfuerzo terrible para moverse, sentía que la pierna y el hombro se le desgarraban al hacerlo. Miró atrás y había una ambulancia estrellada y estaba en llamas, ¿Qué demonios hacía en una ambulancia? Intentó recordar, pero sólo le llegaba a la mente dolor, mucho dolor.

Vio que algo de gasolina se derramaba en el suelo… ¿Por qué…?

-¡Maldición! –gritó apresurándose, no importaba cuanto doliera, estaba mejor que carbonizado. Llegó a un callejón y se refugió tras la pared, entonces escuchó una terrible explosión, sintió los pedazos de la ambulancia golpear los edificios alrededor. Siguió avanzando, buscando un refugio del frío. Su mirada comenzaba a nublarse, pero continuó marchando por el oscuro callejón.

Creyó seguir caminando en la noche un largo tiempo, su cuerpo sólo se movía hacia adelante, con la firme voluntad de vivir. No supo por cuantas callejas se metió, cuantas cuadras transitó hasta que la fatiga comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Un paso, las piernas le flaquearon, otro paso, la respiración se le volvió pesada, otro paso… calló de rodillas y luego de cara al piso. Rodó sobre si quedando de espaldas a la helada nieve que quemaba como fuego.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro con anteojos de un hombre con cara de bulldog, o a lo mejor era ida suya.

-Linda tunda te han dado –escuchó la voz del hombre, intentó decir algo, pero sólo un gemido se escapó de sus labios –calma muchacho, pronto estarás como nuevo –confiando en las palabras del hombre, o tal vez sólo entregándose al cansancio, cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en las tinieblas.

---------------------------------------------------

Bobby, Angel, Sophie, Jerry y Camille esperaban en el hospital, habían dejado a las niñas en casa de unos amigos. Bobby estaba loco, histérico de que se hubieran retrasado tanto por llegar al hospital y furioso de que no le dijeran nada acerca de su hermano ¡No era posible que se hubiera perdido un paciente, tenía que estar en algún lugar del hospital!

Un doctor se acercó a ellos, gafas de montura cuadrada y el cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos brillaban con una serenidad contagiosa, estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la gente, pero ni siquiera él podría con Bobby. Todos lo abordaron inmediatamente.

-Ustedes deben ser los Mercer –dijo con calma, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está nuestro hermano? –le cortó Bobby conteniendo a duras penas su furia.

El doctor suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡¿Dónde está nuestro hermano?! –gritó Bobby haciendo que todos en la sala de espera lo miraran, no le importó, no le agradaba la expresión de circunstancias del médico, quería a Jack, sano y salvo y tendría a Jack sano y salvo, no importaba que demoliera todo el edificio en proceso, tal como había acabado con los hombres de Sweet acabaría con los doctores si no le daban a su hermano.

-Hemos recibido noticias de la ambulancia en la que viajaba su hermano…

-¿Qué quiere decir con que recibimos noticias? –esta vez fue Angel el que habló, casi tan amenazante como Bobby.

-Se suponía que ya estaba aquí –agregó Jerry abrazando a su esposa.

-Eso creímos…

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que crean!

Nadie le dijo nada, todos estaban igual de furiosos que él. El médico se acomodó los anteojos con paciencia, cosa que no hizo más que, molestar al más explosivo de los Mercer.

-¡¿Dónde está Jack?! –volvió a reclamar, la furia centellando en sus ojos.

-La ambulancia que transportaba a su hermano tuvo un accidente… chocó… hubo un escape y explotó… no hubo sobrevivientes.

La fuerza salvaje que se había hecho cargo de Bobby lo abandonó inmediatamente, sin un previo aviso, sus piernas le fallaron y calló de rodillas, le pareció escuchar algo, tal vez un sollozo, un gemido, o alguna palabra de dolor, pero él no hizo nada, se quedó con la vista clavada en una baldosa blanca del piso, sin mirar, sin escuchar, no existían sentimientos… aquello ni siquiera parecía real. Él los había matado a todos, Jack estaba bien… sintió que era su culpa, debía haber ido en la ambulancia con él… debería haber estado… soltó un quejido y hundió la cabeza en las manos. Le había fallado, le había fallado a su hermano, a su madre… jamás se lo perdonaría.

-------------------------------------------------

Jack abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero ningún reflejo cegador atacó sus ojos. El dolor en su brazo y su pierna parecían haber disminuido, y no sentía frío, estaba abrigado y caliente, tapado con unas pesadas mantas. Se incorporó levemente, pero se dejó caer cuando una punzada le advirtió que aún no estaba listo.

-Sabía que eras de los fuertes –rió un hombre al verlo despierto y se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama en la que él estaba.

Antes de buscar su voz, el muchacho miró la habitación. Estaba en penumbras, algo desordenada, muchas cajas, se asombró al descubrir armas, pero por alguna extraña razón ese no lo asustó. De paredes oscuras, repleto de objetos que no se molestó en identificar, cables, cosas de metal, no había puerta, sólo una entrada en la pared a unos pasos de la punta de la cama que daba a lo que parecía ser un taller, y otra a la izquierda que conectaba con una pequeña y oscura cocina.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tenía una venda y…

Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que una zona de su cabeza no tenía cabello.

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú, te apareciste frente a mi galpón, herido de bala, quien sabe cuanto has caminado –soltó una risa algo pícara –Te he tenido que rapar una zona de la cabeza para curar esa herida fea que te hiciste.

Asintió pausadamente, no podía quejarse, al menos estaba vivo, el problema era que no sabía de que… sólo la explosión. Forzó su mente hasta que sintió que el dolor le cegaba los ojos.

-No recuerdo… nada… -dijo casi sin comprender él mismo las palabras.

-¿Nada de nada?

Negó con la cabeza

-Pues hay cosas que es mejor olvidar, chico. Supongo que te llamas Jack.

-¿Y por qué eso?

-Señaló uno de los muchos collares que colgaban de su cuello.

-Por que allí lo dice –Se puso de pie pesadamente –supongo que tu cabeza quedará mejor completamente rapada que con una zona sin cabello.

-Supongo… -se volvió a tocar el pozo entre el espeso cabello –Sin duda –dijo sintiendo raro aquello.

Así que se llamaba Jack… le gustaba ese nombre, aún que parecía faltarle algo, quizá un apellido o algo. Pero seguía existiendo un problema… un nombre no hacía mucho, seguía sin saber quien era, donde vivía…

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó en voz alta.

-Pues si yo hubiera llegado en tus condiciones no me preocuparía tanto en volver a dónde fuera que estabas antes, los disparos no llegan de la nada, alguien te quería muerto –dijo el hombre desde la pequeña cocina mientras ponía una vieja pava al fuego.

Jack lo examinó, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cabello marrón y enrulado, con una prominente barriga y unas mejillas algo caídas que avejentaban su rostro. Tenía tatuajes en los brazos, miró los suyos, él también los tenía. Se había quitado los anteojos encintados y los había dejado sobre una mesita cargada de cosas, tenía la camisa a cuadros arremangada y un aspecto de haber sido un tipo duro en sus tiempos.

Se asomó en la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Bones, por cierto, Bones Darley.

-Aún que quisiera volver no sabría como, pero creo que tienes razón, no creo que vuelva a tener la misma suerte. Quizás sea una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, quien sabe…

-No creo que esta sea tu mejor opción muchacho, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos, pareces capaz. Podría conseguirte trabajo.

-¿Enseñarme qué?

Bones rió.

-Ya verás Jack, ya verás, tu vida se pondrá muy movida.

Jack se sintió agradecido de poder encontrar una solución tan pronto, no tenía deseos de regresar a ningún lado. Le hecho una vista a una ametralladora sobre un estante ¿Por qué le atraían tanto las armas? Decidió que en ese momento le convenía descansar, ya se haría cargo luego de la vida.


	2. Accidente

Casi cinco años habían pasado desde que aquel chico llamado Jack llegara frente a la casa de Bones Darley, vendedor de armas ilegales y todo aquello que no se pudiera conseguir por medios legales, al menos no en el acto.

Los años habían cambiado al muchacho con aspecto de rockero que se había ganado el nombre de Jack Darley. Desde que se había rapado la cabeza se había acostumbrado a ello y la llevaba así desde entonces; varios tatuajes habían sido añadidos a su piel, uno parecido a una llama que comenzaba tras la oreja, apoderándose de su cuello y perdiéndose bajo la ropa. Su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente, su mirada era ahora feróz e intimidante, se había dejado crecer una corta barba y su ropa ya no era la de un chico. Llevaba puesto un saco de cuero sobre una camisa y una remera negras, pantalones de jean oscuros, armas que descansaban escondidas en su cinto; era todo un pandillero, en apariencia y pensamiento.

Entró en el galpón con paso decidido, al igual que siempre, su mirada recorrió toda su extensión, el lugar estaba completamente silencioso y aparentemente desierto. Con cuidado se llevó una mano a su pistola mientras sus ojos adoptaban aquella expresión de alerta.

-¡Bones! –Su voz masculina se alzó firme sobre el silencio arrancando un eco que poco a poco se fue apagando -¡Bones! –repitió.

-Si, si, ya voy –se quejó el hombre apareciendo en la entrada a la cocina. Despacio, Jack apartó la mano de su arma y se relajó.

Bones Darley no había cambiado físicamente a los ojos de Jack, pero si afectivamente, se había convertido en una especie de padre y maestro, incluso le había dado su apellido, pero no sin que se lo ganara, a la "manera Darley" como le gustaba decir.

-Necesito balas –dijo caminando hacia él.

-Te di seis cajas la semana pasada –refunfuñó el hombre colocándose tras su mostrador.

-Las balas se gastan papá –alargó la mano, tomó una de las muchas armas que reposaban sobre la mesa y la examinó.

-Si, eso escuché ¿Cuántos enfrentamientos en la semana? -Preguntó dejando sobre el mostrador una caja de balas que había buscado en el cajón.

-Casi uno por día –rió –Por suerte el mustang está intacto.

-Te preocupas más por ese auto que por tus muchachos.

-No es cierto, pero cada uno tiene sus juguetes –dejó el arma –Como sea, ahora los miembros de la vieja banda de Sweet no molestarán más, un par de pobres diablos, pero con un muy buen equipo. Lo que aún no comprendo es por qué ese apellido me suena tan familiar…

-Quizás estés recordando –tanteó Bones, mirándolo detrás de sus anteojos encintados. Jack siempre era muy reticente con lo que a su pasado se refería.

-No digas idioteces, el pasado queda en el pasado –dijo cortante, tomando otra de las armas y apuntando a un blanco en la pared

-Si, pero el pasado no impidió que anoche tuvieras otra pesadilla –Jack no vivía allí, pero la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en la casa, y era verdad, había tenido otra de aquellas extrañas pesadillas, en las que un hombre con máscara de hockey le disparaba en el pecho.

-Al diablo con eso –disparó el arma ocasionando un agujero justo en el medio.

-¡Ey! No pruebes las armas aquí le arrebató la pistola –ese blanco de prueba era para vender.

Jack revoleó los ojos y se tiró sobre un viejo sofá lleno de polvo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Hoy volvieron a golpear a Joe –comentó Bones luego de un momento de silencio con una mirada seria.

Jack clavó la vista en él pero no dijo nada. Joe era el muchacho de Billy, y él se sentía en la obligación de proteger a su hermano menor, eso significaba iniciarlo en su banda. En aquella zona especialmente peligrosa de Detroit no bastaba con un apellido conocido, cada uno debía hacerse un nombre. Una vez que Joe se uniera a la banda Darley nadie se atrevería a tomarlo por sorpresa cuando fuera solo, no era ningún idiota, sabía protegerse, pero generalmente lo superaban en número. Si hubiera sabido a que banda pertenecían los habría llenado de balas a todos y cada uno de los bastardos, pero nadie se atrevía a atacar al hermano de Darley abiertamente. Al menos si lo tenía en su banda contaría con el apoyo de la completa pandilla y podría hacer uso de sus contactos para atrapar a los muy cobardes.

-Creo que está listo… lo haremos pronto –dijo evitando el tema, sabía que Bones no lo aprobaba completamente, por que eso significaba lanzar de cabeza a otro de sus hijos a la vida criminal y condenar su propia alma un poco más. Pero no había otra opción, era eso o dejar que lo molieran a palos una vez por mes.

El sonido de una moto lo libró de tener que seguir hablando al respecto. Se escuchó un gritito de alegría y cuando la puerta se abrió, una niñita de cuatro años entró corriendo

Jack se puso de pie y se agachó para recibir a la pequeña que se arrojó a sus brazos con una fuerza increíble –Hola Eve –dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Jack! Mami me compró un gran juguete.

-¿Qué tan grande?

Ene se momento entraró Joe, un muchacho de cabello oscuro, teñido desprolijamente de rojo, su estilo de vestir era muy parecido al de Jack, e incluso se había hecho dos tatuajes en el cuello para prepararse para su iniciación en la banda, aquel día tenía una colección de golpes en el rostro bastante feos, pero aún así estaba sonriente mientras entraba una motocicleta negra con dibujos rojos. Tras Joe entró una chica de su misma edad, Samantha, amiga de la familia y prácticamente parte de ella por que vivía con ellos. Parecía que Bones tenía la extraña costumbre de ayudar a la gente que se presentaba en la puerta de su casa, tal vez en un intento de redención o quizá por que no era tan malo como en sus tiempos de pandillero.

Sam había llegado hacía cuatro años, con Eve recién nacida, y Bones la había acogido en su casa, en ese entonces era una compañera de secundaria de Joe y eran buenos amigos. Tenía un pasado bastante feo, un padre golpeador, su madre había muerto, y la niña era hija de un novio que se había borrado apenas había recibido la noticia.

Había sido Jack quien había propuesto el nombre de Evelyn para la niña, le gustaba ese nombre, pero como con tantas otras cosas acerca de él, no sabía por qué.

-Guarda las armas Bones –dijo Sam cargando con una gran caja que parecía ser otro de los inventos de Eve. Era una muchacha de veinte años, cabello oscuro, ojos claros, algo pequeña de cuerpo y un pircing en el labio; la única mujer en la casa y la única adulta con una vida medianamente normal ya que trabajaba en el bar de Johnny G, y estaba buscando trabajo en los nuevos apartamentos de lujo Mercer.

-Si me traes una cerveza es posible que haga el esfuerzo respondió Bones.

-Hola Sam –dijo Jack con la niña en brazos -¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

-¡Por Dios Jack! Es sólo una caja ¿Qué, crees que soy una inútil o algo? –Exclamó molesta mientras se marchaba a la pequeña habitación anterior a la cocina, la misma en la que Jack había despertado años atrás.

El muchacho dejó a Eve en el suelo mientras Joe estallaba en risas estacionando la motocicleta a un lado.

-Dijiste la frase prohibida: "¿Te ayudo?"

Sam siempre había querido probar que era capaz de valerse por si misma, hasta el punto de la histeria. Tenía apariencia de una niña frágil y toda su vida había tenido que luchar contra ello para ser tomada en serio.

-Hermano –Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda –el viernes será el gran día.

-Si… -fue todo lo que dijo, perdiéndose por una puerta a la derecha.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No puedes culparlo por estar nervioso –lo excusó Bones dejando sus anteojos sobre la mesa.

-No es gran cosa, yo no estuve tan nervioso la primera vez.

-Eso –dijo Sam volviendo a entrar en el depósito –es por que eres un ser frío en insensible sin el menor recuerdo de su vida ni del apego a los humanos –pasó junto a él entregándole se cerveza a Bones quien contuvo una risa.

-Vaya, gracias, no sabía que tenían tan alto concepto de mi –respondió con sarcasmo, siguiéndola con la mirada.

-No hay de qué Jackie ¡Bones, guarda las malditas armas! No las quiero al alcance de Eve, es peligroso.

-Como si no supiera que guardas una bajo la pierna de tu pantalón –dijo Jack mientras Bones guardaba las armas de mala manera.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? –Preguntó Joe con una sonrisa mientras entraba con Eve sobre sus hombros –¿Has estado revisando sus piernas?

-Al tío Jack le gusta mamá –afirmó la pequeña.

-No me digas tío Jack ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre mentir?

-No debo mentir a menos que obtenga un beneficio por ello –recitó la niña con voz cansina –Pero yo si obtuve beneficio por hablar –le mostró una golosina.

-Delatora –masculló Joe.

-No le enseñes esas cosas ¿Ven? Es por eso que debo andar por la vida con un arma –explicó la chica –se necesita una cuando todo el mundo sabes que estás relacionada con los Darley.

-Así que somos tu estigma –concluyó Joe bajando a su cómplice traidora de sus hombros.

-Pero un buen estigma Joey –le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a por su abrigo.

-Eso fue… inesperado –observó Jack dándole una última pitada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso hermanito?

-Cállate –le espetó guardándose en el bolsillo las balas que Bones le había dado -¿O debo recordarte quién es tu hermano mayor? ¡Ey! ¿Dónde crees que vas? –dijo al ver que Sam abría la puerta con Eve tomada de su mano.

-Pasaré por la tienda y compraré un pavo o algo así para tener una cena de Acción de Gracias. Al menos actuemos como una verdadera familia.

Jack se quedó un momento paralizado sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, habría jurado oír una voz de un hombre diciendo _"A mamá le habría gustado eso_". Miró el cigarrillo con desconfianza y lo tiró al suelo pisándolo con el pie.

-Te llevo –no era una sugerencia, era una afirmación, Jack podría ser uno de los hombres más duros de Detroit, pero aún así cuidaba a las personas que quería.

-No necesito que me lleves, no tengo diez años.

-No, pero vas con una niña de cinco, y estamos en Detroit por si no lo recuerdas, y en época festiva ¿Acaso recorrerás toda la ciudad buscando una tienda abierta?

-Si, estamos en Detrit, no en la penitenciaría, y no soy ninguna princesita mimada, puedo cuidarme sola y ya sé en que tienda puedo comprar un pavo.

-No se habla más del tema, vienes conmigo o no cruzas esa puerta –sacó su arma y la cargó.

-¡Jack! –Sam le dirigió una mirada de advertencia –se más disimulado –masculló señalando a Eve con la cabeza.

-La niña no es idiota Sam, sabe que esto es un arsenal de guerra –dijo Joe desde el sillón.

-¿Vamos?

-Muy bien…

-¡Si! Jack viene con nosotros ¿Me comprarás golosinas tío Jack? –dijo la pequeña.

-Sólo si me dejas de llamar tío.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aparcaron el auto frente a una tienda bastante vieja frente a la cancha de baloncesto.

-Muy bien, te espero en el auto –dijo Jack –no tardes, y si sucede algo llámame.

-¿Eres mi guardaespaldas ahora?

-No tiene traje, ni anteojos negros, y tampoco le cuelga ese cablecito de la oreja –observó Eve examinando al hombre.

-Eso es lo que soy Sam, agradécelo.

Ella soltó un resoplido –No, me tardo –dijo y se bajó del auto junto con Eve que saltaba a su alrededor cantando "Vamos a comprar pavo" y pidiendo toda una lista de las golosinas que quería.

Jack miró la tienda y casi le pareció ver a una anciana sonriéndole, luego disparos. Sacudió la cabeza, en verdad estaba mal aquel día decididamente algo le había hecho mal. Una punzada verdaderamente fuerte le oscureció la vista.

-Maldición –exclamó agarrándose la cabeza. Necesitaba una aspirina, o mejor dicho un sedante, así también apartaba de su mente esas estúpidas visiones o lo que fueran.

Su celular sonó.

-¿Qué? –dijo molesto.

-¿Jack? Soy Spink, encontramos el lugar perfecto –dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Lugar perfecto para qué? –preguntó masajeándose la sien.

-¿Cómo que para qué? La iniciación de Joe, hermano, has estado hablando de eso durante toda la semana ¿Dónde está tu cabeza?

-Posiblemente de camino a algún manicomio –masculló más para si mismo que para Spink –No importa, dime acerca del lugar.

-Una estación de servicio, no hay cámaras de seguridad, zona limpia de policías, ni un alma en la calle si vamos a la hora correcta.

-¿Es completamente segura? No queremos ni un maldito testigo, tiene que ser limpio, clásico y sin consecuencias.

-Completamente seguro, es más…

-¡Mami, mira, un perrito! –se escuchó el grito de Eve.

Jack levantó la cabeza para ver a la niña que cruzaba la calle corriendo, y a un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Eve! –se escuchó el aterrado grito de Sam al tiempo que Jack bajaba del auto como un rayo.

Hubo un bocinazo y el grito de la pequeña que se apoderaron del silencio de la calle.


End file.
